trains_and_locomotivesfandomcom-20200213-history
GE C44-9W (Dash 9)
Bio The GE (General Electric) C44-9W (C44-9CW, Dash 9-44CW, or simply Dash 9), is a type of 4,400hp six-axle diesel locomotive (though, eventually classified as a series or line as a result of numerous versions built later on after introduction) built from 1993 to 2004. It is basically a complete upgrade or the main successor to the Dash 8 (in general), with counter-part being the externally-similar (and mechanically-similar) AC4400CW. Many were built (close to about 3,500 to 4,000), and are still currently in service on most US and North American Class 1 railroads (while BNSF and Norfolk Southern have the two largest fleets of Dash 9 units). BNSF Railway (after the BN-ATSF merger in 1995-1996), Norfolk Southern,' Santa Fe' (ATSF; prior to the BNSF merger)' Southern Pacific '(SP), Union Pacific (UP), and the Chicago and Northwestern (CNW) were among the primary railroad customers to purchase the Dash 9, which boosted GE's locomotive sales dominating over EMD during the 1990's. Later customers who purchased the Dash 9 were companies such as CN, Pilbara Ore, and BC Rail. As of late-2014, all of Norfolk Southern's C40-9W units have been re-rated to having 4,400hp, making them officially C44-9W's. On another note, BNSF has currently been in the process of converting some of their Dash 9's into hybrid ES44C4's (including updated features that the ES44C4 offers; such as its "reimagined" A1A truck). The first being BNSF #616: an ex-ATSF Dash 9. History The GE C44-9CW initially served as an initial replacement for the preceeding Dash 8 series or line of locomotives, though the preceeding series is what led to the initial success and development of the revolutionary, high-tech, and modern Dash 9. Although externally and mechanically-similar, the Dash 9 had much more improved features and components compared to its predecessor or counter-part (the original C40-8); over which it introduced a much more reliable braking system, updated electronics; with further resulted in having an increased amount of horsepower (4,400hp instead of only 4,000hp), a larger and improved split-cooling engine system, and a better truck, bogie, or axle design known as the "hi-aid" truck (or''' "hi-AD"; '''"AD" for "adhesion"), which has steerable functionalities (similar to EMD's SD70 series HCTR and HTCR-II radial trucks used on models like the SD80MAC, and SD90MAC; or the AC4400CW's "AC" or "ACR" truck style), as well as the truck including special suspension springs or flexi-cushion functionalities for when a locomotive were to travel over a bumpy track or a rough curve or slope, furthermore providing the ability to move more smoothly and ad more adhesion to the wheels and axles. The locomotive is also considered to be revolutionary because of it being one of the first successful types of standard, high-horsepower, single-engined, diesel locomotives to be capable of having over 4,400hp (aside from its predecessor: the C40-8 and its "W" variant having just less; being rated at 4,000hp), and to include an American Safety Cab, or wide-cab; which has since become the standard cab (or modern conventional cab) for modern American and North American diesel locomotives since the late-1980's from the early-1990's (yet, the C40-8W was the first to introduce the first commercially-successful wide-cab, but was simply another version of the original C40-8 rather than being a completely different locomotive model). Besides such qualities that it offered, it unfortunately became one of the last major types of traditional DC-traction diesel locomotives ever produced for the locomotive market (besides the more recent ES44DC and SD70M-2). Hence, beginning with the introduction of the AC4400CW (after its rival; the SD70MAC from EMD), railroads (excluding the more traditional railroads which still prefered DC-traction up until recently; CN for example, who recently became the last North American railroad to convert to using AC-traction diesels) began to transition over to using AC-traction diesels as opposed to DC-traction models due to AC-traction becoming the prefered choice for modern motive power. Thus, phasing-out the DC-traction era for mainline diesels like with the long-lasting "four-axle era", which officially ended for US Class 1 railroads by the year 2000. Many exist and are currently in primary operating in general revenue service, yet are slowly in the process of being replaced by GE "Evolution Series" locomotives (primarily the ES44DC; yet the production of the ES44DC has since become a fad for railroads owning traditional DC-traction diesels and now use their AC-traction counter-parts). "Teething" Issues There were, however, several engine issues involving the pistons and cooling systems of second-generation Dash 9's as they were fitted with GE's flawed, modified HDL-16 engine (the same engine used on the AC6000CW), which used a larger engine coolant system which was deemed to be plagued with issues, and failed to cool overheating engine pistons and cylinders causing fires and engine explosions (the same issues were also involved with later AC4400CW units as well). Hence, GE purchased cooling parts from a more-reliable manufacturing company, and developing a much-more reliable cooling system even better than the original from previous Dash 9's, and strived to replace existing faulty systems by "refunding" troubled owners. Because of also being intentionally opted for "conventional power" use like its predecessor (meaning that they were built to serve a simple, "convenient" purpose: haul freight at high-horsepower with low maintenance costs), it unfortunately wasn't built to last nearly as long compared to most average locomotives built by EMD; yet GE has since opted to include improved warranty renewals for when such locomotive warranties were to expire for railroads which owned fleets of Dash 9 units. (Yet, such warranties are planned to be replaced as a result of GE's ever-popular "Evolution Series" replacing most earlier six-axle "conventional power" units). Although successful, Norfolk Southerns Dash 9 units were built under the same premise that a lower power rating would prolong the life of the engine, and use less fuel. There is; however, a manual override switch that allows the engineer to run the engine with all 4,400hp (3,300 kW) if necessary (very much like with the ES40DC; the C40-9W's successor). Versions There are several numerous versions of the C44-9W: *'C40-9' - Standard-cab version of the actual wide-cab C44-9CW, and has lower horse power rating (4,000hp) specially built for Norfolk Southern;' resembles a C40-8', and is sometimes classed as a "C40-9C". *'AC4400CW' - AC version of the actual DC-traction C44-9CW (yet is considered to be a completely different locomotive). *'C40-9W' - Norfolk Southern's version of the original Dash 9. *'BB40-9W'- Narrow-gauge double or combined four-axled (B-B+B-B) Latin American version. *'C44-9ACi '- AC-traction Australian version of the C44-9CW (also known as the Cv40-9i). *'C38EMI' - Brazilian version of the original Dash 9 built specially for MRS Logistica in 2007-2008. *'C38ACHE' - Chinese version of the original (classified as the HXN5 by Chinese Railways). *'C44-9WL '- Canadian-built version with Canadian-cab; built specially for BC Rail (British Columbia Railway) and CN (Canadian National). Specifications There is often a confusion regarding the Dash 9, its predecessors, and successors. Though, numerous spotting features or external differences are noted during comparison: *The trucks or bogies are often confused for a Dash 8, even though they're easy to distinguish because of having a much more modern, safer, and reliable truck design (known as the "hi-aid"). Standard-cab versions are often confused for wide-cab versions as well: *"B" meaning "B-B", which would mean "four-axle" (though, the "B" classification is only used for the BB40-9W). *"C" meaning "C-C", which would mean "six-axle". *"W" meaning "wide-cab". *The horsepower rating is often labeled as "44", hence C44-9CW. BNSF Power Shortages Although the BNSF merger was finalized in 1996, the newly-established railroad was still receiving new Dash 9 units a year later in 1997 as part of a back-order that was originally made with the ATSF. Though, it was then decided to fill-in a brief motive power shortage instead; despite still being under ATSF ownership. Hence, the units retained their Dash 9 "Warbonnet" liveries, but didn't receive "Santa Fe" lettering or decals on the sides as a result of GE being informed of the proposed and finalized merger between the BN and ATSF railroads as well as to place them in immediate service rather than delay their arrival by applying now-defunct decals. Therefore, after fulfilling their duties, the railroad applied and patched the back-order Dash 9 units by coining what are often dubbed as "Fake-bonnets" by railfans: the ATSF "Warbonnet" scheme wearing BNSF decals as opposed to the more iconic, matching ATSF decals (although earlier former ATSF units purchased prior to the merger were eventually patched or repainted as a result of having "refurbished" liveries as part of a brief tradition from BNSF as opposed to immediately being repainted into the company's H1 or H3 liveries). Some later back-order "Fake-bonnet" units were also patched with BNSF decals from GE at their Erie facility and were numbered from 4700-4719. Ironically, BNSF experienced yet another motive power shortage in 1998 as a result of the retirement of older, less-reliable diesels in favor of newer, more high-tech motive power. Though, the Dash 9 units were instead painted in primer "Heritage 1" (H1) livery, and simply had their numbers applied to their cabs with the company reporting mark or name stenciled below. But once again, after they fulfilled their duties, they received their respective decals. Though this time, they actually received decals as part of what eventually became known as the railroad's "Heritage 2" (H2) livery. Trivia/Facts *The Chicago and Northwestern (CNW), Southern Pacific (SP), and Santa Fe (ATSF) had early Dash 9 units with distinct small "humps" in between the gaps which were originally used for housing roller bearings. * BNSF's Dash 9 roster numbers are listed from 700-799, 960-1123, 4000-4199, and 4300-5532. *'NS' Dash 9 roster numbers are listed from 8889 to 9978.' *The name itself, was meant to be known as an "upgrade" to the Dash 8, though it initially became its own independent line (similar to how the Dash 7 and Dash 8 lines both developed; especially with how the Universal Series originally began with its "XR" line). *Besides being an "upgrade", GE stuck to using traditional nicknames beginning with "Dash" and then an additional number. The tradition began as a result of GE's Dash 7 line being a response to EMD's "Dash 2" line of upgraded/improved types of diesel locomotives (such as the SD40-2 or GP38-2). *The Dash 9 line itself, was the first locomotive line built by GE to not include any four-axle types or variants. *Although planned and designed, a four-axle variant or version of the C44-9W was never built or fully developed (primarily due to four-axle diesel types being less popular with most railroads during the end of the 20th Century). *Because of the FRA's "Safety Cab" requirements during the "Safety" campaigns from 1988 to around 1993, NS was forced to have their fleets of exclusive, standard-cab C40-9 units be re-ordered into C40-9W units instead. Thus, the development of the exclusive standard-cab variant (the C40-9) ordered by NS ceased production, and was ultimately replaced with its wide-cab counter-part beginning in 1993 (with final orders received in 2004). *BNSF originally experimented with a fleet of AC4400CW units and eventually ordered a somewhat vast fleet to be compatible with their former BN SD70MAC units, but then decided to stick with keeping their existing Dash 9's and ordered their later fleets of SD70MAC's (eventually replaced with SD70ACe's) and GEVO's in-place of their already existing AC4400CW units on coal trains. Their Dash 9's however, have instead been upgraded with more advanced software to provide the ability to invert or convert AC-to-DC traction through their microprocessors (similar to the Union Pacific's fleet of SD70M units) as well as being DPU-compatible, while their remaining AC4400CW's have also been converted and upgraded but still contain their original AC-radiator cabinet covers to house their pure AC-traction components. Said diesels are used as spare units to aid their primary units (being the Dash 9's and GEVO's). *The Ferronorte railway in Brazil is one of the only other standard gauge railroads or railways in the nation where they don't use the BB40-9W, but rather Dash 9's with Dash 8 trucks and slightly modified cabs (such as the C38EMI) similar to what neighboring nations utilize. *BNSF Dash 9 #4723 is featured as a drivable locomotive in Microsoft Train Simulator (aside from being seen or featured on the front cover) and the actual Dash 9 has stickers on its cab noting this; aside from Dash 9's also being featured as drivable locomotives in RailWorks 3 and Trainz (as Add-ons). *Ironically, the SP purchased their fleets of Dash 9's shortly before the AC4400CW's introduction, success, and production; thus, the SP became immediately interested in purchasing the AC-traction counter-part of the DC-traction Dash 9. *Early SP (Southern Pacific) Dash 9 units were also painted with the "SP" initials separated slightly further away from each other on the front hoods of the actual units to help distinguish them from their fleets of AC4400CW units which were awaiting arrival shortly after their purchase. *The EMD "Tunnel Motor" series of heavy-duty diesel locomotives with advanced cooling systems actually inspired the Dash 9's cooling system (aside from the Dash 8, the Dash 9's main predecessor). *BNSF C44-9W #4449 retains an ironic number reminiscent of SP #4449's; to which the unit also assisted #4449 numerous times when BNSF had ownership rights to operate steam excursions with SP #4449. *BNSF #960 was actually the very first official Dash 9 unit to be painted in the company's first official scheme (being the "Heritage 1" scheme). *BNSF #999 "Triple Nine" is often notorious amongst railfans (like with CSX #666). *Only five CNW-painted Dash 9 units exist on the UP's roster. Two in particular (CNW #8701 and CNW #8646), are part of the UP's Hertiage Fleet. * UP #9700 (the first Dash 9 received from the railroad) retains a special plaque commemorating a safety reward. The unit, however, is currently in a somewhat decrepit shape. Gallery Gallery Ferronorte Dash 9.JPG|An example of a Ferronorte Dash 9 (C44-9WM). Notice how the cab is slightly different, as well as the Dash 8 trucks being present. BNSF 4723.jpg|BNSF #4723 with the Microsoft Train Simulator promotion sticker. Head of Train Diagram.jpg|A diagram explaining one of the many new features that the Dash 9 introduced and included. CN 2523.jpg|A CN (Canadian National; CN Rail) Dash 9 which is one of the several to not include an air conditioning unit behind the cab as opposed to other Dash 9 units. MRS C38EMI.jpg|An MRS C38EMI (similar to a Ferronorte Dash 9). BC Dash 9.jpg|A BC Rail (British Columbia Railway) Dash 9. CN Dash 9.jpg|A CN C44-9WL (the "L" meaning, "long"), which is basically the Canadian-cab version of the original Dash 9. UP 9741 (my photo).JPG|UP #9741 (ex CNW #8637) as seen in El Paso, TX. UP 9798.jpg|UP #9798: one of three patched ex-CNW Dash 9's remaining on the UP's roster (the other two being #9741 and #9771). BNSF 4449.JPG|BNSF #4449 as seen trailing within its consist on an intermodal. GE C38ACHE.jpg|A Chinese Railways HXN5 (GE C38ACHE). BNSF Warbonnet Dash 9's.jpg|Two brand-new BNSF 700-series Dash 9's leading a Conrail train near Erie, PA. GE BB40-9W.jpg|A BB40-9W. Former SP Dash 9 units.JPG|Former SP Dash 9 units leading a UP mineral train. Early SP Dash 9 units.jpg|Two examples of SP Dash 9 units seen with their predecessor: an EMD SD45T-2. First NS Dash 9.jpg|NS #8889: the first C40-9W ordered and delivered to the railroad, and being the first member of the railroad's vast Dash 9 fleet. BNSF 999.JPG|BNSF #999 "Triple Nine" with a rare Heritage 3-painted C40-8W coupled behind (as seen in a brief glimpse on the far right of the photo). BNSF 4705.jpg|BNSF #4705 and "sister" units fresh from GE's Erie, PA facility in 1997. BNSF 4700.JPG|BNSF #4700. CNW 8717 Dash 9.jpg|CNW #8717 (now UP #9821) was one of two CNW Dash 9 units to be painted with an "Operation Lifesaver" sponser banner like with some of their SD40-2's (as well as all 34 subsequent AC4400CW units). Sources Category:GE Locomotives Category:GE Dash 9 Line Category:Six-axled Diesel Locomotives Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:American locomotives